prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC13
Shifuxon Ha Byouki Desu! Pain Atarashii Chikara!(Chiffon is Sick?! Pine's New Power!) is the 13th episode of the season Fresh Pretty Cure!. Synopsis While Inori, Love and Miki where eating, Tarte played a game. Tarte saw Chiffon and noticed that she did not look good. Tarte went to Inori, Love and Miki to tell that Chiffon did not look good. Worried, Love and Tarte want Inori to help her. Inori, who's aiming to be a veterinarian, took care of Chiffon. Inori did what her dad would do and did a palpation, which was to discover where it hurt. Chiffon was not giving any signs. Inori was sad and was going to have tell her dad that something was wrong with Chiffon. However, she saw her mother leaving and told Inori that she and her husband and going to a farm to give a birth to a cow, and that they were not coming back until tomorrow. Inori was sad, and she tried some more. She searched on her computer and more till midnight, but didn't find anything. Chiffon was getting worse. While everyone was sleeping, in another scene there was two people playing with a game device. Soular in his human form came to the people which were playing. He was asking questions about the game. He then made a Nakewameke with a form of the game device, and the two people ran away. That morning Inori woke up and saw Chiffon feeling worse. When she opened the windows she saw a egg floating in the sky. Love and Miki had gone running and they saw a bunch of people watching the egg too. Love and Miki got worried because it was cracking. It hatched into a Nakewameke called Big Bird which came from the video game device. Love and Miki then turned into Cures. The Cures defeated the monster. but the monster came back to life again. Soular said that this Nakawameke is immortal and it could not be defeated. When Inori sees Peach and Berry getting clobbered, Inori had two choises, to leave Chiffon and fight and defeat the Nakewameke or to see her friends get clobbered. When Chiffon sees Inori crying, she said that it was ok, you can leave me here and fight, after it shows Tarte sleeping and a bright light coming from her Linkrun and it produced a yellow Pickrun. When Peach and Berry were tired, Inori showed up with her Linkrun. She transformed into Cure Pine and she fought the Nakewameke, and was having a hard time doing so. Cure Pine used her upgraded power, Healing Prayer Fresh. When everything got back to normal everyone figured out that the problem with Chiffon was that she cannot poop. Everyone helped him. Major Events *Kirun, the yellow picrun first appears. *Cure Pine performs, Healing Prayer Fresh for the first time. *Cure Pine recevies, the Pine Flute. Characters *Inori Yamabuki *Chiffon *Tarte *Love Momozono *Miki Aono *Soular *Yamabuki Naoko *Nakewameke Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!